


Sunburned

by BohlkeCarter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff without Plot, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Unresolved Sexual Tension, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohlkeCarter/pseuds/BohlkeCarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war they settle down at a small farm and one afternoon Gendry gets sunburned so Arya has to sooth his wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunburned

_And I know you would gaze in his eyes forever,_

_I figured out just how to give that to you_  
  
-Pytor-Bad Books 

* * *

 

 

The open fields outside of the main house seemed never ending now that summer had graced the land with its warm rays of sunshine. Tall strays of fresh grass covered by heads of corns, cabbages, carrots and a massive apple tree in the middle of the field that he often saw Arya climb.

This was the secluded parts of King´s Landing, a small space untouched by war or famine. He could focus on what he wanted to do which was help the Lady Lark build up her outhouse, maybe even a smoke house to dry the slaughtered animals they hunted. He was finally in a place he could call home where there where no evil´s lurking in the background ready to take his head for being the King´s bastard.

The sun shined down hard on his back as he was hammering down the final front of the door they would for the outhouse, he saw Arya´s feet dangle from the apple tree as she seemed to have her eyes closed gazing at the sky. It was a beautiful day out and he had made it a routine to get up by the sounds of the rooster just so he could have the tub to himself.

It was a small luxury that Lark had teased him for seeing as a privilege. Not that the old woman would understand what it was like being surrounded by at least fifty well smelly men for weeks at the time when he and Arya joined the Brotherhood.

Having fresh water to pour over his naked and warm body was the kindest blessing from the Gods he had ever had the good knowledge of feeling. Until this morning when Arya had figured out the same secret of getting up early and walked in on him where he stood naked as the day his mother had birth him. His back against her, her eyes grew wide as plates as she quickly jumped and turned around.

-“I´m,-I´m sorry” she muttered with her small clothes on, he turned around looking at her frame. When he had first met her she was just a child, now she was filling out her womanly curves with age. She had hips, small breasts and she had even grown a couple of inches taller, just enough to reach up over his shoulders.

This growth was nothing new to Gendry, but with time it made their sleeping arrangements uncomfortable, especially when she would hug him and he felt the softness of her teats pushing against the side of his ribs rendering him hopelessly stuck.

-“It´s fine, I was just done” he had answered back not feeling shy about it although he was enjoying seeing her blushing nervously.

They didn’t speak much about it during the day and as he was hammering down the last of his efforts on this door he saw that she had gotten down from the tree. It worried him sometimes when she would stray or he couldn’t see her. Maybe it was just the war that had made him paranoid for her safety seeing she was a girl and he had seen what men did to girls even younger then Arya.

Washing his hand and throwing a cold cloth over his neck to cool down he managed to drink some water before he saw her walking from out the tall fields with a rabbit in one hand and some corn in the other. She had bruised her knees and he saw her dress was ripped all the way up to her thighs.

His eyes followed the trail of soft skin before he noticed how close she had gotten to him with the catches in her hands. Her hair was wild, and small twigs had gotten stuck in her long auburn hair. She was just as wild as her hair he thought standing up as she put the rabbit down on the table.

Lark came walking over and clapping her hands, -“Great job, Beth” she smiled, -“I did not know you could hunt”  
-“It’s a trade my father taught me was very useful to have in every situation” Arya answered shortly and Gendry kept his gaze at the cut of her dress, her legs looked longer from this point of view.

He could only imagine what they could look like under the buckets of water she threw over herself after he left the baths this morning. How her skin could glisten in the reflection of the early sunrise and how hard her nipples could get if the water was very cold.

Shaking his head swiftly he tried his best to focus on what Lark was saying as one of the bastard children ran up to his legs. It´s not like Gendry hadn’t been with a woman, he had been with many different women after the red haired witch took him captive, but none of them where close to his imagination of a naked Arya. He felt bad for lusting after her, but he couldn’t help it, now that she had turned a sixteenth name day it had gotten even worse.

Arya looked at Gendry with her grey eyes, -“Are you okay?”  
-“Yes, yes, I am, the sun may have gotten to me” Gendry lied and took his shirt with him as Lark recommended he go rest up inside the main house so he doesn’t suffer a stroke of the sun.

Gendry took her up on that offer and slept all the way through dinner and didn’t wake up until one of the children jumped on his stomach making quiet the ruckus about it being night. –“Sire” one of the children poked his side and that´s when he jumped up and off the bench.

-“What happened? Is everything alright?” Gendry asked, dazed and confused in his current state.

-“You´re quiet red, sire” the small child commented as Gendry looked at his arms, by the Gods he had really suffered a stroke of the sun and now he was red as blood.  
-“Oh my Gods” he head a voice laughing from the doors and saw Lady Lark standing there with what seemed to be his supper.

-“I´m guessing your wife will have to suffer through the sweats with you tonight, Sire Eric”

It wasn’t far from the truth of what Lark had said, Gendry was tossing and turning for most of the night in the barn they slept in. Any way he turned was painful.

Arya felt his unsettling nature and offered many times to rub his back and arms down with what Lark had described as a “family herbal ointment”. It smelled for the most of lavender, but then when you started stirring it the darn thing could burn your nostrils off.

Gendry couldn’t muster the thought of Arya touching an area that felt like it was on fire at this moment, but he had a long day ahead of him and the last thing he needed was the pains of the sun bothering him so he accepted her offer.

Taking off his shirt again he heard Arya sound an "ouch" at the view of his flesh and he felt her fingers playing over his back muscles. He tensed so hard that it hurt even more.

-“Relax” she cooed and he felt her gently applying the ointment on the flamed area making him feel the soothing ease of her touch as well as the effects of the substance.

-“Am I hurting you?” she asked and he could hear her pulling her smallcloth dress up so she could get closed to him in the dim light they had of the candle.

-“No” he whispered as she put both palms on his upper shoulders and traced them down his arms. He wanted to say something to kill the awkward silence, but having Arya sitting with her legs spread, straddling his waste from behind didn’t make him want to ruin the moment.

-“All done” she said and he regretted not having burned his chest as well.

Arya moved away from him and he turned around to see her not having pulled her small cloth dress down over her knees rubbing some hay over her hands to get rid of the ointment.

She was beautiful like this. Her hair sticking out to all ends from the hunt she went on earlier this afternoon, her cheeks stained from the strong sun and her bruised knees exposed to him.

He reached over hypnotized by the sight of her making his wide hands cover over the light skin of her thigh; this made her look over at him surprised.

She didn’t try closing her legs though, instead she let him explore her skin and he did, he felt up the inside of her thigh confirming his exact thoughts about her skin that she was soft and warm.

His fingers reached her cunt and the breath hitched in her throat at his long fingers playing with the hairs and moved between her slit.

Gendry´s eyes never left hers as he rubbed her cunt before she gave up the fight of keeping herself sitting up and laid down on her back, throwing her head back in a silent ecstasy. Her back arched as his weight following on top of her.

It was all unspoken and the only sound heard was their breathing.


End file.
